


War Master

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: RWBY, starwars
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Empire, F/F, F/M, Jedi, Lightsabers, Sith, Vale - Freeform, force, imperial - Freeform, inquisitors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc had parish back in the wilds of remnant due to the fact that he was alone not his team nor anyone else on remnant helped jaune as he was forcibly outlasted due to his false transcripts however the gods decided to give jaune a second life hoping he'd be favored in the next life which he did but serving the republic that transitioned into the empire, serving as the most deadly militant leader under Sidious. The War Master
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	War Master

Prologue: Order 66  
—  
In the dead end of space where three Venator Class Cruisers were located just outside the planet of Umbra months before the estimated end of the civil battle known as the clone wars, the three venator is 1/5 of the 45th Fleet that's as commanded by the greatest military strategist the galaxy ever since and his name is Jaune Arc.  
No one knows where jaune hailed from nor did they know much about him aside garnering great favor with the high chancellor as well as owning what is perhaps the second largest building on Currosant along with owning a beach resort, Jaunes had gathered many victories under the republic as well as known to be liked by many aliens as he wasn't xenophobic nor was the crewmen under his command.  
However an order will soon be given and it will show how loyal jaune would be the growing darkness that soon will shroud.  
Onboard the Capital Republic Cruiser known as 'Remnant' is where it was functioning normally as it would during wartime which would be ending soon as the remnant was given news that Count Dooku and General Grievous had died so the separatists will soon be crushed as leadership is becoming lacking.  
Jaune Arc was located in the bridge watching the darkened planet of umbra with interest as the planets geography and culture had always interested the elder blonde, the blonde admiral was wearing the standard grey uniform as any other admiral would.  
20 Years passed since jaune had died on his home world of remnant but been given a second chance for a new life allowing jaune to restart where he had left though as the time forward, jaune was granted a spot in the Special Forces since the grand republic disbanded the army until the start of the clone wars.  
"Sir, General Tapal and Commander Kestis has came onboard along with General Graun and Firn" a voice spoke to jaune from behind prompting the blonde admiral to turn his head to look at the back where a chiss Navigation Commander stood there, the Chiss Officer was wearing the grey navel uniform with his dark blue long hair tied into a pony tail, his calculating red eyes peeled into jaune but not out of malice or anything of the sort but pure adoration and idolization, he is Hren'laez'mocirk or Navi Officer Hren "thank you Navi Officer Hren but I hope you told these...Jedi... to mind themselves when they are on MY ship" Jaune asked prompting the Chiss Officer to nod at this.  
Jaune HATES the Jedi on several accounts being it that the horde power which could be used in the interests of the Republic Army, another reason why the Jedi are the worst is that they preach about peace, justice and perfection and they go around kidnap force sensitive children to be forced to train as the next generation of Jedi.  
Lastly these Jedi believe they have a say in military politics when they don't have a prominent standing within the republic military so that got a lot of people pissed that 'Peace Keepers' are trying to take over the republic.  
Jaune turned back towards to look at the darker colored planet slowly drifting back to his mind referring to the end of the clone wars coming "sir? A transmission from Chancellor Palpatine" Hren exclaimed causing the Blonde admiral to turn around ready to listen to whatever the high chancellor had to say.  
The blonde man stared down at the holographic projection of palpating but not in his usual outfit but had a cloak over him though the eyes however jaune saw was the eyes of dark power "Admiral Arc..." "Lord Sidious..." The Admiral called out palpatines real identity which showed that jaune knew about Sidious "the time has come my dear admiral...Execute Order...66"  
Silence reigned on the bridge where the clone Navi officers and bridge operations had stopped when the mention of Order 66 came "...it will be done my lord" Jaune spoke then as the hologram disappeared jaune looked up to his men as a dark smile slowly crept onto his face "put Remnant on full lockdown and hunt down the treasonous Jedi filth who dare try to destroy the republic!" The Blonde Admiral ordered seeing the entire bridge salute to his order "YES SIR!"  
In the capital ship remnant, Martial Commander Fordo was walking at attention his DC-15s Carbine close to his chest but a voice came through his helmets comms such he raised his right hand from the weapon to touch the helmet "Sir?" The voice that answered was the voice of Admiral Arc "Order 66 has been issued and the Jedi onboard the Cruiser are now recognized as traitors so Command the 343th Legion and track down these betrayers and kill them. If you do in fact kill any Jedi you are to bring me there lightsaber as proof" Fordo nodded at the order then began to run through the halls shouting into his short transmissible comm on his right wrist "this is Commander Fordo! Order 66 has been issued! Shoot to kill any Jedis you see!" The Red Tinted Commander starts running fast through the halls as the alarms blared loudly.  
The Red Tinted Clone was accompanied by three other clones running before turning to the right seeing a young man with reddish brown hair "it's Commander Kestis! Fire!" The Martial Commander shouted slowly stopping with his men to raise there blasters and shooting out there blue bolts towards the young Padawan.

Cal Kestis was a young Jedi Padawan who came onboard the capital cruiser 'Remnant' with his master who was a Lasat Jedi Knight named Jaro Tapal, Cal left the briefing room with his master to walk around the ship while Jaro went to retrieve more orders however the young man stopped when several red tinted soldiers were running and the alarms were blaring "what?" "There's Commander Kestis! Fire" the soldiers shouted stopping to fire at the young Jedi "wait! Stop!" Cal shouted unclipping then igniting his blue bladed lightsaber blocking several of the lightsaber bolts only as the pressure of the fire fight getting to much for the young Padawan however the blast door closed between Cal and the troopers.  
"huh?!" Cal asked slowly looking around until the comms on his wrist sounded off to reveal Cals master on the other side "Padawan! Admiral Arcs Clone Troopers had turned against us! I'll try to reach your position but in the mean time try to go to the maintenance tunnels, I contacted Master Graun and he said he will sabotage the reactor core" Cal starts running into an adjacent hall trying to avoid most clones though as cal listened to his master came across another adjacent hall with several clones ahead of him "I found the brat!" Shouted one of the red tinted soldiers all of them started shooting at cal but the young boy blocked and redirected some hitting the clones back only for the door to shut allowing the Jedi to run to the left.  
"What about Master Firn!?" Cal shouted into his comm reaching the door allowing his entrance to the maintenance hall before closing it behind the red haired boy, striking the controls to the door "I lost contact with Master Firn so I can only assume two things, Firn either died by the clones hands or he's going after admiral arc. Either way we need to escape!" Tapal said through the comms onto speaking again rapidly "karabast! I've been spotted! Stay hidden!" He said before the comms were cut off leaving cal alone "what's...happening" the young Jedi asked hoping for an answer of what's going on.

Returning to the bridge is where jaune overlooked the holographic security cameras watching as Jaro Tapal cuts through squads of clones swiftly as a master Jedi was capable, using the force to grab four clones and sent them onto the ceiling that crushed them from the force of the strike “Sir, General Tapal had killed Squads 34, 88, Beta, Echo, and 67” Fordos voice came through Jaunes Intercom Wrist Brace.  
The blonde man sneered watching the Lasat kill his men “Damnit...Hren! Send in The Arc Troopers!” The admiral called out towards the blue skinned man who nodded turning towards a console “Arc Troopers! Your being called to eliminate the Jedi menace!” “YES SIR!” A synchronized voice of four identical voices over the intercom before being silent.  
Jaune kept his eye on the mass of digital monitors that overlooked a mass areas of the Star Destroyer where he saw Cal forced a panel out from a wall that exposed of a tiny insertion that led into the maintenance tunnels ‘Commander Kestis is smart, get to the point where the adult clone troopers cannot follow but he needs to keep moving which means the tunnels will lead to the elevator shaft. That will reach Deck 45 where the escape pods are located, if that is where Cal will go if not another place he would go to would be to his masters side which he will be at deck 42 cutting through my troopers as swifter then they are able to come’   
Jaune looks to where Graun was located, Graun was a Arkanian which was a humanoid figure with pale like skin and Snow White hair along with milky white eyes that showed blindness but through the force, the man wielded his green blade proudly cutting through the numerous clones that shot at him ‘Graun however is arrogantly showing that mere troopers won’t be enough to stop him...damn it, where is he going? The escape pods is on deck 45 but yet he chose to stay and fight in a narrow hall way as such can’t be overwhelmed conventionally...Blast it but where’s Firn? He’s not showing up on any of the security camera? Did he already escape? No I would’ve been alerted if any escape pod was launched so where did he-‘ Jaune kept thinking only to hear a “GRAAAAGH!” From behind him prompting jaune and most of the navigation officers to watch Navi Officer Hren on the ground dead with a molten slash on his back.  
Firn stood above the Dead Chiss soldier, Firn was a near humanoid race called Czerialan with the only thing that separated him from other humans was the large cranial hairless dome for a head and pale skin, though his outfit is the standard Jedi brown robes and cloak “Admiral Arc!” Firn shouted raising his blue blade menacingly as eight troopers who were assigned to the bridge raised there DC-15s Carbines towards the Jedi “you have attempted the assassination of several Jedi under your command as such I’ll bring you in and the senate will decide your fate” “big words coming from a traitor, tell me something filth. How will the senate side with you when your Jedi Order betrayed the republic?” Jaune asked taking a cup of coffee off the top of the console only to stare at the Jedi who looked extremely confused.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked only to raise his blue blade once again as a series of blue blaster blots are launched at him, managing to deflect a good number that went back to the clones killing the two on Firns right and three on the large cranial humanoids left only to stop keeping the blue blade held high in the air, his facial features giving off a shocked and pained look watching as Jaune held up a Commando DC-15 Pistol.  
Firn looked down at his chest where a scorched bolt wound was located “jedis have betrayed the republic and as an admiral sworn to serve the republic, it’s my duty to kill you” shooting the blaster pistol several more times hitting the Jedi who couldn’t even move from the pain sending him on the ground not even a second the standing three clones started blasting the jedis already dead corpse.  
Jaune snorted as he opened up his admiral coat lightly to deposit the pistol “that’s one Jedi down...three more to go”  
———  
Alright folks! Here’s the very first chapter for the Imperial side of Starwars!   
Now your probably gonna yell at me later on the line therefore I’ll explain several points now.  
Point 1: Anakin and Jaune are considered as Non Blood Brothers and to solidify that, Anakin and Jaune first met during a riot during anakins training as a padowan learner therefore there bond grew from that time  
Point 2: Palpatine will normally be the same as normal continuity ie both the movies, tv shows and comics but what I’ve decided to do that he’s more the loving and caring to both Jaune and Vader, much like a grandfather but usually disconnected, tyrannical and cruel to everyone else.

Now like all of my stories I’m always looking for ocs, ideas and weapons to be added into the story.

Sky, Out


End file.
